EXTRA SUMMER ~Guys Be Ambitious!~
|song= EXTRA SUMMER ~Guys Be Ambitious!~ |image= EXTRA SUMMER ~Guys Be Ambitious!~.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=MG9 |attribute= |available= After completing Sablier Chapter 26 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji= - English= }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Come on, Join us　Yeah　Ready？ ファビュラスなSummer Day & Summer Night　3, 2, 1, 0　Set Go！ 誘うともなく誘い合って　刻めExtra Summer　胸深く 時計も常識もタガも　JI・RI・RI　太陽に預けてゼロになれ 容量超過''(キャパオーバー)で終了(オーバー)！？の前ん取ろうぜHoliday 騒ごうぜ　はしゃごうぜ　今日だけ　今夜だけ 刹那の夏よ、俺らに自由と裸のマインド　Give me Give me, please 「そうだ！」　思い立った に開く　Brand New Way 波を　(Wave)　超えて　(ウェーイ)　Guys Be Ambitious！ (Pray...Right Now) ソーダで割ったジンやウォッカ　煽れ　腹割って 正体　(Joy)　少年　(Boy)　Crazy？　That's so Sick 出遅れんなよ？　Let's have a Blast！ Baby Blue Blue Blue　広がってくHorizon　笑い声　光あつめ We're Blue Blue Blue　Dancin'　無垢なハート　剥き出せ　真のDreamer 友情　愛憎　I & YOU　似てないのになぜ 感じてる絆　なんだこれバディ！？ もっとBlue Blue Blue　(Eternal Extra Summer)　いけるはずさOcean 夏物語(ものがたり)は　Partyは永遠Endless タイトな日々　こんがらがって　でも崩せない仮面(クール)を 求められるまま演(や)る自分　HO・DO・KI　月消えるまで馬鹿になれ 鼓膜を突き刺す　シカダたちのLoud Voice 負けないで　はしゃごうぜ　なんなら明日も 尊い夏よ、俺らにパワーとアゲ目の未来を　Tell me　Tell me, more そうさ　気づいた瞬間(とき)　いつでも　Change My Way 波を　(Wave)　起こせ　(ウェーイ)　Guys Be Ambitious！ (Play...Anytime) 操作される人生は　捨てても　It'll be fine 約束　(Hi)　冒険　(Fight)　Not lazy　That's All Right 航海は続く　Say'Bring it on！' Baby Blue Blue Blue　追いかけてくHorizon　希望の帆　高く掲げ We're Blue Blue Blue　Dancin'　尖るハート　惜しむな　芯はBraver 全身全霊でSwimmin'　清濁だってシェイクSwingin' 愉しもうぜ波乱　ワンダフルなLife！！ もっとBlue Blue Blue　(Glitter Extra Summer)　翔べるはずさOh Shine！ 夏物語(ものがたり)は　Partyは断然Happy 「エイヤ！」　思い切ったモンに視える　Splendid Phase 波に　乗って　Guys Be Ambitious！ 栄華なsoulに乾杯　煽れ　腹割って 生涯　少年　とっくにUnderstand 気後れんなよ？　Make it Happen！ Baby Blue Blue Blue　広がってくHorizon　笑い声　光あつめ We're Blue Blue Blue　Dancin'　無垢なハート　剥き出せ　真のDreamer 友情　愛憎　I & YOU　似てないのになぜ 感じてる絆　なんだこれバディ！？ もっとBlue Blue Blue　(Eternal Extra Summer)　いけるはずさOcean 夏物語(ものがたり)''は　Partyは絶対！！！！！！！！！ Endless - English = }} Score reward Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "| 5♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|273 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "| 8♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|419 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "| 10♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|639 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Category:MG9 Category:Songs Category:Rintaro Kizaki Category:Mashiro Kisaragi Category:Go Hayami Category:Airu Utakata Category:Atsushi Munakata Category:Junta Arayashiki Category:Christopher Category:Onimaru Takara Category:UJ